Hell Hath No Fury 2
by GloriousMagpie
Summary: It has been 5 years since tragedy engulfed a small town and changed the atmosphere and direction of it forever. When a group of friends start to discover the town's history they open up danger and perils that only certain people could possibly understand.


Hell Hath No Fury 2

Words Left unsaid

Chapter 1 some things are better left alone.

For every person from every walk of life there are moments. There are moments that can shape your destiny, moments that you will remember, moments that you will forget, moments that a person can pinpoint as a significant milestone or event that was the catalyst for positivity or downward spiral of negativity. When a moment lives long in the memory it carries an amount of power that normal moments can't outdo.

Your first steps, your first words, your first day at school, your last day at school, the first time you meet a loved one, the death of that same loved one. Some moments are best forgotten and some moments shape the destiny of the person it affects and for some moments remain incomplete.

….

It had been almost five years since the heart breaking events of a small town created a moment for five friends. For two of the friends the event proved to be there last moments, there last memory they tragically lost their lives in a tragedy to this day remains unanswered and unexplained. For the people involved the explanation was simple. A jealous rage born out of love, evolved into obsession and ended by tragedy, the explanation was a plain one the death of John Cena and Randy Orton was the result of an evil spirit that wanted revenge and took their lives. The evil spirit was destroyed out of love for John Cena by a woman who did everything she could to save the man of her dreams but was too late by just 2 minutes. However she had destroyed the jealous spirit.

Or so she thought.

…

The Sun had rose shining light above the town, but there was nothing bright about this place. Many shop windows were boarded up or closed. Flowerbeds were filled not with the beauty and freshness of newly grown flowers but with the small of rubbish, rust and general unpleasant aromas. The mood around the town was no different. People had a vacant stare as they walked down the road, despair and negativity surrounded everyone a dark cloud will always engulf tis town.

A group of friends who were new to the town had already sensed the vibe. They were from the big city and not used to being involved with the small town mentality. Boredom did not take long to settle in.

The group of friends were sat round in a circle in the one part of the local park that they considered to be clean. There had been a few moments of silence after they had sat down before one of them spoke up, "I really do hate this place" The lad who had said this was Seth Rollins. He was athletic, strong, charismatic, and above all else had a very low threshold of boredom.

His friend Dean Ambrose answered "Your telling me. We have been here three months and I swear nothing interesting has happened" Dean was the comedian of the group. Dean never took anything seriously and when he was serious it was done in such a sarcastic way that his friends were unable to work out what he was getting at.

His girlfriend Renee seemed was a perfect match for him. She was fun, she was wild and she always attempted to see the best in everyone

Renee rested her head on Dean's shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek before biting his ear and making him say "Ouch women"

The girl sat next to Renee rolled her eyes and said "You two are like the weirdest but cutest couple I have ever seen." She flicked her hair before standing up and walking around. Sasha Banks was classy, she was smart she was sexy but didn't let her looks define who she was.

The other guy in the group was Roman Reigns. He was extremely well put together. He had muscles where people didn't know existed, had the look of an action movie star and a temperament of "I am your friend until you annoy me but then I will rip your head off."

The sixth and final member of there group was Charlotte Flair. Charlotte came from a very successful business family. Although she was extremely intelligent and talented at everything she did she never let it affect her friendships and when the incident occurred that brought these six friends together she was the one that gave them hope of a normal life when all seemed lost.

Seth stood up from his cross legged position and said "We got go have a walk around or something if we stay her much longer that overgrown wood will start growing around us"

Dean laughed and replied "You won't mind that more trees for you to swing around Tarzan"

The others all laughed as Seth had a sarcastic smile across his face. Charlotte started looking into the distance and said "Is that a row of houses at the top of the hill?"

Roman stood behind her and said "I can't think properly but I think so"

Renee quickly jumped up and said "Finally somewhere new that we haven't been let's go" Before jumping onto Dean's back saying "Off you go Donkey"

Sasha tried to fake enthusiasm as she followed Dean and Renee towards the park entrance.

As they approached the entrance another group of Teenagers appeared in front of them.

The leader of the group was a girl by the name of Nikki Bella. She had a lot of style wearing designer clothes and had a beautiful tan and almost model like features. But for Nikki her beauty was only skin deep.

"What are you doing here outsiders?" She snapped looking at the group of friends with disgust and distain.

Charlotte moved to the front of her friends and squared up to Nikki "I have warned you before stay away from us."

A bleach blond haired guy called Dolph stood next to Nikki and said "You have far too much guts for a rich bitch"

Roman pushed Dolph to the floor and deeply said "Walk away boy"

Dolph's two friends Kevin and Jinder stood up as if they were looking for a fight but when Dean and Seth moved towards them they backed away behind Nikki.

Nikki didn't care that her friends were cowards she still pushed her luck with Charlotte saying "It's fine plastic Charlotte I know my friends are no match for your big city heavy's. I simply want to know where you're going.

Renee wanted to defuse the situation so said "We were just going to see what was up on top of the hill there.

Nikki's look of disgust and anger rose up again "I will tell you exactly what is up there. There is an abandoned house belonging to two people who ruined everything in this town. One of them was a slut who killed my aunt Eve and the other was the bastard who ruined her life to begin with before he died of a heart attack and even then that skank Torrie and that Lunatic Cody tried to blame my aunt."

Nikki pretended to wipe tears away from her eyes as her three friends comforted her. Nikki wiped her eyes and started to walk away before turning around and saying "Take my advice outsiders stay away from that part of town."

Charlotte and her friends all stood and watched as the four of them walked around the corner. There was a brief silence before Dean sarcastically spoke up "She really is a pleasant human being."

Seth looked at his friends as he walked up to Sasha who was looking up at the houses. He turned around and softly spoke "Now we definitely have to go up there."

…

In another part of town there was a small apartment building. The buildings looked just as run down and desolate as the rest of town but many of them were unused and unmaintained. However there was one apartment that had someone living there.

The halls outside were dirty and disgusting. The walls had graffiti all over them with slurs and insults about Torrie Wilson and John Cena. It seemed that no person would want to live in such a depressing place but one woman had no choice.

A beautiful yet broken blonde slowly walked around her kitchen wearing a dressing gown with the initials JC on. She slowly poured the boiling hot water into her cup hearing the sound of the last few drips echoing around her barely furnished house.

The woman was Torrie Wilson the girlfriend of the late John Cena and former lawyer of one of the most successful law firms in the country. She still had her qualifications, her professional experience and truth be told she still had plenty of money still in her bank but this wasn't the vibrant, strong ambitious woman of five years ago.

She was broken, defeated, mentally beaten in a way that she had been unable to recover from. She told the police the truth of that fateful night and she was treated like a crazy person. She tried to reason with the people of the town and she was hated more than she already was. Torrie was an outcast socially and in her own mind. She saw no one spoke to no one even only went out once a month to buy food and supplies so she could see as little of the world around her as she could.

She could never leave this town, leave her home. If she left it would be like she was abandoning John. It was bad enough that should could not go to John's grave. The people of the town had destroyed it smashed the stone, spray painted it with graffiti even placed a sign next to it saying "Dogs may foul here"

Torrie was hurt she still grieved for her love. She never got to say goodbye, never got to grow old with him all because of a jealous spirit. She had lost John, Layla had moved to England because she couldn't cope with the hatred in the town and Torrie had pushed Cody away at every turn no matter how much he tried to be there for her.

The Beautiful blonde was a broken woman. Only one man, one person would ever be able to put her back together again and that man was gone. His spirit had ascended to heaven he had gone to a better place away from the hatred and venom that had figuratively and literally killed him.

Torrie was alone.

…..

The six friends had reached the top of the hill. They saw that one house was still standing whilst the others were all piles of rubble. The approached the front gate and saw the house completely boarded up.

Seth opened the creaky garden gate and said "Let's have a look around."

They walked round to the back garden first and saw a very rusty and black BBQ. Sasha let out a small scream as she saw worms slithering around the wheels.

Renee held Dean's hand and said "This place is disgusting"

Charlotte looked towards the far side and said "Look that grass is burnt in a round shape"

Roman replied "How do you know it was burnt?"

Seth butted in saying "You can tell something has been burnt round here just by the smell."

Charlotte spoke again "Look the back door is open"

Sasha quickly answered "You want to go inside?"

Seth suddenly started to look really giddy with happiness "You damn right. This place might be haunted, finally something to do."

Roman walked in front of his friends. He was a couple of years older than them so seemed to be protective. He looked back and said "We will go in just be careful."

The six of them slowly walked up to the back door. As Roman put his hand on the handle to slowly open it the door started to creak.

All of a sudden the door completely fell from its hinges causing the girls to scream as it made them jump.

Dean laughed "Nice Job big dog you just broke a house"

Charlotte was trying to stay serious and replied "I don't think that door has been opened for a while.

The six of them almost tiptoed in as they walked through what seemed to be a kitchen. They held their noses as the smell of mould was getting stronger and stronger. They walked into another room squinting as they looked around in the tiny amounts of light that shone through the slight gaps in the boarded windows.

The echoes got louder as they started to walk up the creaky wooden stairs. As they approached the top of the stairs the saw there was a loft hatch open. Seth tried to look up there but couldn't see completely.

Charlotte was the tallest of the girls and softly whispered "I think there's something near the edge."

Seth stepped down the stairs and snapped "I'm not climbing up there if that's what you're thinking."

Roman reached up on his tiptoes towards the edge of loft hatch. He pulled down what seemed to be a box. The six of them all covered their eyes and coughed as a massive amount of dust rained down.

Dean coughed and talked at the same time sarcastically saying "Nice dust shower buddy maybe next we go somewhere for a bleach bath."

Roman dropped the box on the floor saying "That box is really light can't be much in there."

Sasha leaned down and looked at the side "There's something written there what does that say?"

Charlotte put her sleeve over her hand and wiped the dust away from the side and read aloud "Random Junk"

Charlotte and Sasha gently started to open the top of the box to see if there was anything inside.

The six of them stood over the box as the final piece of the lid was removed.

They looked down and saw just one thing.

…A Ring

End of Chapter 1

Well this is a bit Random I am back with a chapter. Been over three years since I have wrote anything and not really sure how I randomly did this at work this afternoon.

Anyway this is a Sequel to a story of mine called Hell Hath No Fury, which you can find on my list of stories. The last chapter was wrote five years ago but it was only 8 chapters so not a heavy read if you fancied reading that first. Some new reviews for that story would be a welcome bonus if you did.

Anyway hope this chapter is alright as I said has been over three years since I wrote anything on Fan fiction so this may be ridiculously bad but hopefully not.

I will update my Bio and maybe even pen name at some point. A lot has changed in three years.

So hopefully some of my old fan fiction supporters are still about looking forward to hearing from you if you are and I am hopefully looking forward to meeting some new ones as well.

Hope you enjoy

Matt


End file.
